In the prior art, there are known additive manufacturing methods for the rapid manufacture of prototypes or for the manufacture of components which are difficult to manufacture using other methods. The methods used for this purpose include, inter alia, selective laser melting (SLM), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), or electron-beam methods. Also known in the prior art are, in particular, additive manufacturing methods for the manufacture of components of a fluid flow machine (e.g., components of an aircraft engine or a gas turbine), such as the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, and a corresponding device for manufacturing a component of a fluid flow machine.
In this method, such a component is manufactured by layer-by-layer deposition of at least one powder component material onto a component platform in a region of a buildup and joining zone and local layer-by-layer melting or sintering of the component material by energy supplied in the region of the buildup and joining zone. The energy is supplied via laser beams of, for example, CO2 lasers, Nd:YAG lasers, Yb fiber laser, as well as diode lasers, or by electron beams. In the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, moreover, the component being produced and/or the buildup and joining zone are heated to a temperature slightly below the melting point of the component material using a zone furnace in order to maintain a directionally solidified or monocrystalline crystal structure.
German Patent Application DE 10 2006 058 949 A1 also describes a device and a method for the rapid manufacture and repair of the tips of blades of a gas turbine, in particular of an aircraft engine, where inductive heating is employed together with laser or electron-beam sintering.
Inductive heating of the component to be manufactured is also described in EP 2 359 964 A1 in connection with the additive manufacture of a component by selective laser sintering.
International Patent Application WO 2008/071165 A1, in turn, describes a device and a method for repairing turbine blades of gas turbines by means of powder deposition welding, where a radiation source, such as a laser or an electron beam, is used for deposition welding. At the same time, an induction coil is provided as a heating device for heating the blade to be repaired.